The present invention relates to the attachment of an elongated, tubular, metal handle to a plastic end portion which serves as a support for an applicator, such as a sponge, mop, spray device, or other tool or implement. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel and improved physical attachment means for securing an elongated handle to a metal end piece, and to a method of attachment of such a handle and end piece.
Many types of cleaning implements, as well as other tools, are equipped with an elongated handle which is grasped by the user to manipulate the device carried on the distal end of the handle. Such implements include those wherein a liquid, such as water or a cleaning solution, is supplied to the proximal end, or other portion, of a hollow, metal handle and flows through the handle to be discharged at the distal end, often through an applicator which is removably mounted to a plastic end piece of the handle. The end piece is physically connected to the handle, for example, by rivets or other connectors. This means of attachment risks cracking or other damage to the end piece, as well as possibly creating leaks of the solution which flows through the handle during use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of manufacture wherein an elongated, hollow, handle and a metal end piece are mutually joined by novel and improved structure.
Another object is to provide means for securely attaching a metal end piece to one end of an elongated handle of a manually manipulated cleaning implement without substantial possibility of damage to the end piece in the attachment process.
A further object is to provide a novel and improved method of attaching a metal end piece to one end of a tubular handle.
Still another object is to provide an elongated, hollow, implement handle with a metal end piece secured by novel and advantageous method and means to one end of the handle with provision for supply of liquid through the handle and end piece to an implement mounted to the end piece.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.